


Sam and Dean and Little Girl Makes Three

by ToscaRossetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Computers, Crying, Cuddles, De-aged spell, Dean acts parental, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lego, Magic, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-con spanking, Non-sexual age play (sortof), OC is de-aged, Picture Books, Reader-Insert, Research, Sam acts parental, Spells & Enchantments, Temper Tantrums, Tickling, Time-out, Witchcraft, Witches, coloring with crayons, death of parents, disciplinary spanking of child (sortof), herbs, laughing, scared OC, snuggles, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti
Summary: A female hunter who has been working with Sam and Dean Winchester gets hit with a de-aging spell. Same OC as my other fics.  The boys have to figure out how to break the spell and also deal with a little girl who is in a woman's body! Fluff, humor, some angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and it's a little different than my other fics. Of course, the OC is the same one that is in "Supernatural Discipline Imagines" and "Undercover with the Winchesters". Sam and Dean don't know how to deal with kids very well, and they've got to take care of our OC while trying to figure out exactly what happened.
> 
> I'm taking suggestions as to what you'd like to see- one of the guys reading her a bedtime story and tucking her in? Her playing Legos with one of the guys? I want to hear your ideas! And yes, there will be spanking- you know me!  
> I'm still working on 'Undercover', but this idea would not let me alone until I started writing it down! I will be working on both fics unless the muse quits on me.  
> ********

Dean finishes rolling down all of Baby's windows, hoping to get the acrid smell of magic smoke out of the car. 

He reaches in and grabs the large box off the front seat, the box that holds the remains of the cauldron that exploded. The damn witch got away, and y/n collapsed, she got the brunt of it. She'd been standing closest to the thing, Sam had been across the shop, and Dean had been in the other room. When the smoke had cleared, Sam had grabbed y/n and carried her to the car while Dean picked up the bits of charred metal and smoking detritus. 

They've brought the cauldron back to the bunker to figure out what was in it, and hopefully it will give them some clues about how to catch the witch. Dean places the box on one of the library tables and goes to walk down the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. 

He hears what sounds like raised voices, and speeds up, curious. 

The door to y/n's room is open, and he walks in. Sam is crouched down near the bed, and he glances back at Dean and holds his hand up. Dean stops, and takes everything in. 

Y/n is sitting up in her bed, crammed as far back into the corner as she can go, with the covers pulled tight to her chin. Her knees are pulled up in front of her and she is peeking over them at Sam. There are clear tear tracks running through the soot that covers her cheeks. Her eyes are wide and her chin is wobbling and she looks scared shitless. 

“Wh-who's th--that?” she asks, and her voice is much higher than it usually is. 

“That's my brother,” Sam tells her, his voice gentle, the way you talk to a frightened animal, “He's okay. I'm gonna go talk to him for a minute, okay?” 

“ 'Kay,” y/n says, still watching them. 

Sam stands up and walks over to Dean, taking his arm and walking them a few steps further away. 

“Dude, what the hell's going on?” Dean hisses at him. 

“Look, man, I think--” Sam exhales and runs a hand through his hair, “I think there must've been a spell in that cauldron, and y/n got the full effect.” His voice is quiet.

“Geez, a spell? What kind?” Dean peers around Sam to look at y/n, who is peering around the room over her knees.

“I think-- I think it was a de-aging spell,” Sam says hesitantly.

Dean snaps his attention back to Sam. “What-- the--fuck,” he says, “Seriously? How can you tell?”

“Well, I thought I heard crying, so I went to check on her, she was awake and sitting up, and she flipped out when I came into the room, wanted to know where she was, who I was, and she said--” Sam sighs, “She asked if I was her daddy.” 

Dean chuckles at that. “What'd you tell her?” 

“Well, I didn't really—answer her. I asked her some more questions to try and figure out where her mind is. Remember, she told us that her parents died when she was young, and she got shipped around to a couple foster homes until she got adopted by that hunter couple? How old did she say she was?” Sam frowns, trying to recall.

“Uhh, let's see,” Dean tries to think back, “I think she said 6 years old? I remember she talked about having to change schools and how hard it was because it was her first time.”

Sam glances over at y/n. “So she's...six years old. Or at least, she thinks she is. Did you bring the cauldron in?”

“Yeah, I did. Damn, I was really hoping she'd be able to look at it and figure things out, she's the one with all the herbal knowledge,” Dean says. 

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, well, right now we've got to just go with this. It'll confuse her too much if we try to explain things.”

“What are you going to tell her?” Dean asks. 

“I guess...I'm gonna say that yes, she's staying with us for now, and she can call me her daddy if she wants to.” 

“You sure about that?” Dean gives Sam a look. 

“Yeah, we don't want to mess with her memories of what she's got in her head. She went from foster home to foster home, for months, trying to find parents, and that's all she knows right now, so we're going to play along.” 

“All right, 'Daddy', lead the way,” Dean holds his arm out. 

Sam turns towards the bed and walks over. “Hey, y/n,” he says in the same gentle tone as before, “I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. You're...you're staying with us for now.” 

“Are you...are you gonna 'dopt me?” she asks. Her voice sounds younger, like a child's.

“Well, I don't know...we have to get to know each other first, and make sure that we're a good fit. So let's do that for now, and not worry about all that adoption stuff. All right?” 

Her forehead creases as she thinks about it. “Okay,” she nods, “I'm hungry.” 

Both Sam and Dean chuckle at her directness. “Let's go to the kitchen, and I'll rustle you up some grub,” Dean says. 

She pushes the covers back, and sits up. “Whoa,” she says after she stands up, and wobbles. 

Sam reaches out to grab her arm so that she doesn't fall. “What's going on?”

“Got dizzy,” she says, putting her hand up to her head. 

“Okay, just stand still for a minute, get your bearings,” Sam tells her. 

She lowers her head and peers at both of them from behind her bangs, putting her finger up to the corner of her mouth. After a long moment, she is standing steady.

“You good?” Dean asks after a moment. 

She nods. They turn and begin to walk to the kitchen. Y/n twists her fingers together and looks up at both of them as they walk. “You're tall,” she says, “Both of you are.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, we are.” 

As they walk into the kitchen, Sam's phone rings. “Hey, Bobby. Yeah, we kinda got caught—hold on--” Sam covers the phone with his hand. “I've got to take this in the other room. Dean's going to get you something to eat.” He raises his eyebrows at Dean, who nods.

Y/n nods, looking a little nervous. 

Sam walks out of the room. “I'm back. What happened was--” 

Dean looks at her. “So, what would you like to eat?” 

“Umm...P B an' J?” her finger is back at her mouth again. Dean recognizes this as her being uncertain, he remembers Sam doing the same thing when he was a kid sometimes. 

“Sure, I can do that.” Dean walks over to the cabinets and removes the bread and a jar of peanut butter, placing them on the counter, and then goes to the fridge. “Strawberry jam okay?” 

She nods, looking around the room. “This is a big kitchen.” 

“Yeah, it was built for a lot of people to use.” Dean walks over to the counter again and removes the lids from the jars. 

“You want to sit?” he asks, and he puts his hands on her waist and lifts her up onto the counter. She gives a surprised squeak and grabs ahold of the edge of the counter.

“Let's see,” Dean looks at her, tilting his head, “I'll bet you're a squares girl.”

She looks confused. “Huh?” 

“You like your PB & J cut into squares, not triangles, am I right? And no crusts?”

She blushes slightly, swinging her feet. “Yeah, squares. But I eat the crusts, 'cause you're not s'posed to waste food.” 

“Good point,” Dean slices the bread into squares, and gets out a plate and a glass. He places the sandwich on the plate and walks it over to the table, then reaches for her and sets her on the floor. “You want milk with that?” 

“Yes please,” she replies, sitting down at the table. 

Dean pours her a glass of milk, and then puts the jars away as she begins to eat. He grabs a bottle of beer for himself, and then walks over to sit across from her. 

She glances at him as he takes a sip of beer. He watches her finish the third square, and then suddenly her head is lowered and he sees tears dripping off her face onto the table. 

He leans forward. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“I—I--” she glances up at him again, “Muh—my m-mommy an' D-daddy useded to drink th-that kinda beer!” she puts her fists up to her eyes and rubs. “I muh-miss them!” she wails. 

Dean realizes that her parent's deaths must still be pretty fresh in her mind. She had told them before about how stressful it had been being moved from foster home to foster home, but she'd never talked about grieving her parents. 

He stands up and walks around the table. She flinches back a little as he leans down, and he stops himself. “I know how sad you're feeling,” he says quietly, “Can I—can I hug you? Would that make you feel better?” 

She sniffles and puts her hands down. “O-Okay,” her voice is plaintive. 

Dean pulls the chair out from under the table and she turns towards him. He squats down next to her and reaches out, and she leans into him and tucks her head in the crook of his neck as he puts his arms around her. 

He feels her shoulders shake as she sobs. “I—I--I'm all 'lone now! M-my mommy an' d-daddy are all gone!” she wails again. 

“Shh, shh...you're not alone. Sammy and me are here with you,” Dean soothes, rubbing her back. 

She pulls back and looks up at him, her eyes fulls of tears. “Wh-what's your name ag'in?” 

“Dean,” he tells her, “and listen, I know how you feel, my mom...my mom passed away when I was a kid too.” 

Y/n sniffles. “Sh-she did? Is she in heaven like my mommy an' daddy?” 

Dean nods. “And you know what? They're looking down on us and watching over us now. You'll be okay, it takes a while. But you'll make it.” He brushes her hair off of her face and wipes her cheek with his thumb. She leans forward again and buries her face in his chest. Dean can feel that the shoulder of his flannel is damp now, but he doesn't care. He tightens his arms around her until her sobbing has quieted and her chest is only hitching every once in a while. 

“Hey, uh, how old are you?” Dean asks, feeling a little uncomfortable.

She blinks up at him. “M' six now, gonna go to the big school soon!”

“Oh, that's gre--”

Sam comes back into the room, pocketing his phone. “Hey, uhh—talk to you?” he asks, rasing his eyebrows. 

Dean lets y/n go and stands up. They walk over to the far side of the room. “Bobby wants us to take photos of the inside of the cauldron. And go back to the scene and look around, if we can.”

“Okay, we can do that later,” Dean says. 

“Later?” Sam frowns.

“I don't know if we should do anything with the spell around y/n, she might ask questions, and it might...y'know, scare her,” Dean explains. 

“Scare her?”

“Yeah, Sam, she's in the mindset of a little girl, and she was just crying about missing her parents. I don't think we want to do anything more to stress her out.”

“Well, okay,” Sam replies doubtfully. 

“I'm going to run to the store and restock our supplies, remember we cleaned out the fridge right before we left? Want anything in particular?”

“You're leaving me here with--”

“C'mon, Sam, it'll be fine,” Dean says easily, “Just turn on that old Sammy charm!” Dean grins at him and walks back over to y/n. “Listen, I'm going to go to the store and buy some food for us. What do you like to eat?” 

Y/n wipes her face with the palms of her hands. “Umm,” she tilts her head slightly, “I like mac an' cheese, an' pretzels, the big kind, y'know, not the skinny ones, an' Lucky Charms.”

“Me too,” Dean beams at her.

“An' hot dogs with mustard! An' chocolate chip cookies too.” 

“Okay, I'll see what I can find.” Dean smiles at her, and reaches out to ruffle her hair as she grins up at him. He takes his keys out of his pocket and walks down the hallway to the garage.

Y/n looks up at Sam. “I'm going to, uh, go into the library and do some research,” Sam tells her, “I guess you should come with me.” 

She stands up and walks to the library with him. Sam notices that Dean has taken the box that had the cauldron in it and moved it somewhere else. 

Y/n pauses next to one of the large tables, looking around the room. Sam grabs his laptop bag and opens it. Suddenly she steps behind him, grabbing his arm. “What th--”

“What's that?” she asks in a stage whisper, pointing. 

Sam looks down at her, seeing her wide-eyed fear, and then looks at where she's pointing. There's a skull on one of the upper bookshelves. “Oh, well, uhh--”

“Why you got a skeleton head?” she grips his arm tighter. “It's scary!” 

“Okay, I'll move it.” Sam steps to the side. “You have to let go of me,” he says patiently. She removes her hand from his arm and he walks over to the shelf and moves some books out, and then slides the skull into the empty space and stacks the books in front of it. “There, it's hidden now.” 

He walks over to the table again, and y/n visibly relaxes. She walks over to one of the other shelves, looking at the different knick-knacks and objets d'art that are on display. “Is that a real sword?” she asks, turning to him.

Sam turns on his computer. “Yeah, it is.”

“Can I see it?” she reaches her hand out.

Sam starts to walk over to her. “Well, that's probably not a good idea. It's really sharp, and it's old too--” He picks up the sword and places it on the very top of the shelf, out of her reach.

She has instead turned her attention to a wooden stand that has an intricately carved dragon made of jade perched on it. Before Sam can say anything, she picks the dragon up.

“Whoa, hey, that—that's old too! Don't--” Sam takes the dragon out of her hands. “Maybe you shouldn't touch anything on the shelves, for now, okay?” 

She looks disappointed, and drops her head down. He places the dragon back on the stand and says, “Come sit down at the table.” 

She follows him over. Sam sits down and starts to type and scroll through pages on his computer. 

Y/n swings her feet and taps her fingers on the table. “I'm bored.” 

“Okay, uh--” Sam turns to his laptop bag and pulls out a yellow legal pad and finds a pen. He pushes them across the table to her. “Why don't you draw something?” he suggests. 

After a moment, she picks up the pen and then bends her head over the pad of paper. Sam gets back to his research. The only sounds for the next several minutes are the clicking of the computer keyboard and the scratching of pen on paper. 

Sam notices movement out of the corner of his eye. It doesn't stop, and he turns his head. 

Y/n is standing next to the end of the table, her legs crossed. She has an uncomfortable look on her face and her hand is on her hip. “Uh, I gotta--” she shifts her weight, “I hafta go potty,” she whispers. 

Sam straightens up. “Oh, okay. It's down the hall, second door on the right.” He turns his attention back to the laptop. She doesn't move. “Um, can—can you—c'n you come with me?” she asks shyly. 

Sam sits back and looks at her. “You want me to come with you?” he asks disbelievingly.

“I—I don't know where it is!” 

“I just told you.” he tries not to sound annoyed. 

She steps closer, and squirms. “But I—I'm scared to go by myself. I don't know this place,” she looks around the room. 

Sam sighs and pushes his chair back. “All right, come on. I'll show you where it is.” 

Y/n trots next to Sam as he walks down the hall, and he reaches into the room and flips the light on for her. For a second he's afraid that she's going to ask him to come in and help. She walks in and looks at him. “You wait here for me? Please?” she asks.

“Okay.” Sam tries not to sigh again. She closes the door, and he tries not to listen to the sounds of her using the bathroom. 

The door opens after a few minutes, and she steps out next to him. “Thanks for waitin' for me!” she beams up at him. 

“No problem,” Sam says, and turns to walk up the hall. As she falls into step next to him, he feels her slip her hand into his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been a while since I updated 'Undercover' and I promise I haven't forgotten about it! I've been busy, had a breast cancer scare--GET YOUR YEARLY MAMMOGRAMS! It's negative, Thank Chuck! Anyhow, the muse wanted to be working on this right now, so I followed her lead. Thank you to all of you who have left kudos, and a BIG thank you and hugs to those of you who left reviews! Love hearing from all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little slow but we're still establishing plot.  
> ***********

When they get back to the library, Sam tells her, “I need to get my charging cord, I'll be right back.” 

Y/n sits down in her chair again as Sam leaves the room. 

When he comes back in, he's surprised to see her over in front of the shelves again. And then he notices that she's holding the jade dragon.

“Hey!” he walks towards her, and she starts at the harshness of his voice. 

She looks at him with fear on her face, and reaches out to put the dragon back on its stand. In her haste, she doesn't notice that it isn't centered, and the weight of the dragon on the edge of the stand sends it toppling to the floor. 

“Oh!” she gasps, putting her hands up to her face. 

“Shit!” Sam runs forward and crouches down to pick up the dragon. He sees a small piece of jade a couple feet away, and turns the dragon. The tip of its tail has broken off.

He straightens up and shows y/n the dragon. “I told you not to touch anything on the shelves,” he admonishes, “And this is why.” 

She looks up at him, eyes wide, chin wobbling. “I—I--I'm sorryyyy!” she wails, bursting into tears.  
“Don't send me back!” 

“What?” Sam is confused, “What do you mean?”

“I—I w-was bad an' nuh-now you're gonna send me a—awaaay!” She scrubs her eyes with her fists, hunching her shoulders. 

Sam rights the stand and places the dragon gently on it. “No, we're not going to send you away.” He touches her shoulder. “You hear me? We're not going to send you away,” he repeats, a little louder, “I promise.” 

She lowers her hands and peers at him through her bangs. “Y—you do?”

He nods. “I do. You're stuck with us for now.” He feels like he should hug her, but he feels awkward about it, so he pats her shoulder.

She doesn't laugh at his little joke. 

He looks around the room, and then says, “How about we find something to watch on t.v.?” 

Her face brightens. “Okay!” she sniffles as she walks next to him. 

He turns the t.v. on in the living room and finds a kid's show for her, a cartoon featuring families of talking animals. 

When she is absorbed in the show, he gets his laptop and brings it back to the room, setting it on the coffee table. He's about to lean forward and start typing, when y/n scoots closer to him and leans her head on his arm. He looks down at her, thinking that it's nice that she is cuddling up to him. He lifts his arm and she snuggles in to his side, pulling her feet up and leaning so that her elbow is resting on his thigh. He puts his arm across the back of the sofa.

That is how Dean finds them when he returns. He comes to the door holding several plastic grocery bags. “Help me unload?” he asks Sam. 

Sam stands up to follow Dean back to the kitchen. Y/n is right behind them, and she stands at the counter watching as Dean sets the bags down. “I got Goldfish, and pretzels, and look,” he pulls a flat package out and sets it down, “Oreos.” He grins at her, and opens the package, putting one in his mouth and handing her one. 

Her eyes light up. “Ooh, thanks!” 

“We'll be right back,” Dean tells her, and he and Sam go out to the garage and bring in the rest of the bags. 

“I went to that Super Target, that has groceries too. Got some stuff for y/n,” Dean said as they walked back. 

Y/n is standing in the same spot, but her cheeks are full and she has an Oreo in each hand. She tries to chew quickly, flashing the brothers a guilty smile that is full of cookie crumbs. 

Dean glances down at the package of cookies and notices that a few are gone. “All right, slow down there, Cookie Monster,” he gently reprimands her, and she giggles.”Save some room for dinner.”

He picks up the package and sets it on the far counter. “Come over here, I got you some stuff.” 

She follows him as he walks over to the far end of the kitchen, where a table and chairs is set up.

She watches as he set the bags down and reaches into one. “Got some books for you,” he pulls out a stack of children's picture books, “Some coloring books, and crayons,” then he pulls out a couple of coloring books and a large box of 64-count crayons. 

“Woooww,” she says in an awed voice, reaching for the crayons.

“But wait, there's more,” Dean holds up a finger. “Got some play-dough,” he removes a box with 6 plastic cans that proclaims, 'Day-Glo Colors!' “I looked around for generic Legos, but everything seems to be sets these days. So I grabbed this for ya,” He pulls out a large box. It is a Lego animal hospital, complete with tiny cats and dogs and a Veterinarian figure with a white coat. 

She claps her hands and laughs. 

“I'll help you put it together,” Dean smiles. 

“Wow, thanks, mister!” she exclaims.

“Uh, you don't have to call me mister,” Dean says.

“Oh, okay,” she steps close to the table. 

“One more thing,” Dean reaches into another bag, and then pulls something out. 

Y/n jumps up and down and squeals with happiness. Dean is holding a fluffy reddish-brown teddy bear. She takes it out of his hands and hugs it, and then impulsively grabs Dean around the middle. “Thank you! Thank you a lot!” she enthuses, and Dean grins at Sam over her head. 

“I've gotta put the groceries away,” Dean tells her, “what are you gonna do?”

“I wanna color,” she says, and goes over to the table.

Sam and Dean busy themselves putting things away. 

“I got a big container of organic salad stuff for ya,” Dean tells Sam, showing him the plastic box. “I'll make burgers tonight, that okay with you?” 

“Sure,” Sam agrees, “I'd like to work on the case.”

“Just—be careful, y'know? We don't want to upset y/n.” Dean looks at Sam. 

“She already got upset,” Sam says, and tells Dean what happened. 

“She thought we were going to send her away?” Dean frowns. “That's not good. Did you reassure her?”

“Yeah, Dean, I did, I'm not completely heartless.” 

Dean gives him a look. “Did you hug her after you'd yelled?”

Sam looks guilty. “No, I patted her shoulder.” 

Dean gives him a look. “What, it's—it seems—weird to me,” Sam says defensively.

Dean gets started dinner, getting out the ground beef and spices that he uses. Sam leaves the room to get his laptop. 

Dean sees y/n absorbed in coloring and watches her for a moment. Her face looks different, and he realizes that it's because she doesn't look worried. Most hunters have a guarded face, or they look permanently stressed or worried. Y/n often had a look like that on her face, like she was world-weary. Now she looks more at peace, there are no wrinkled worry lines in her forehead or distrust in her eyes.  
He hopes that somehow she'll be able to get something good out of this experience. 

 

 

He's got the burgers sizzling in the pan, and he's slicing up a tomato, when she walks over to him, holding a piece of paper. The bear is snugly in her other arm. She looks shy. 

“'Scuse me,” she says, putting her finger up to the corner of her mouth.

He turns to her. “Yeah, what's up, kiddo?”

“I—I colored this for you,” she holds up the paper. 

“Hold on a sec,” Dean sets the knife down and dries his hands off with a paper towel. He takes the paper from her and looks at it. It's a scene of a unicorn and a pegasus flying under a rainbow. The coloring job is mostly neat, there are some places where she went outside the lines. 

“You did a good job, thank you,” he says, and smiles at her. 

She blushes and grins at him. “You put it on the 'frigerator?” she asks.

“Oh, uh, I guess I could. We don't have any magnets though.” Dean glances over at the massive fridge.  
Her face falls. “But I guess I could put it up with tape, all right?”

She looks happy now. “'Kay!” and she turns and skips back to the table. 

Dean watches her- it's odd to see y/n like this, he keeps forgetting momentarily, and then the way she moves or talks will remind him that she's in the mindset of a child. 

Once all the food is cooked, Dean walks over to the table. “Let's get this cleared off so we can eat,” he sets a stack of dishes on the edge. He helps her put everything back into the bags, and carries the bags over to the counter. Then he distributes the plates and silverware. 

He leans out the kitchen door and calls Sam, and then starts bringing food to the table. He's made burgers, and baked french fries, and there's a bowl of salad for Sam. 

As it turns out, y/n likes plain burgers. She takes a bite and chews slowly, frowning. 

“What's wrong?” Dean asks.

“Tastes...funny.”

“Funny how?” Dean tries not to feel offended- he is proud of his burgers, and y/n usually likes them. 

“Diff'rint.” She places the burger back on her plate. “an' it's too big for my mouth.” 

“No it's--” Dean sighs, realizing that he's not going to be able to change her mind. 

“Eat some salad,” Sam pushes the bowl towards her.

She wrinkles her nose and looks over at him. “Salad, ew.” 

“You don't like salad?” Sam asks, surprised. He and y/n bonded over their love of salad when they first met.

“No, it's yucky!” she shakes her head. 

“Well what vegetables do you like?” 

“I like carrot sticks and corn onna cob an' ants on a log.” 

“What's ants on a log?” Sam asks.

“Cel'ry with peanut butter an' raisins. It's yummy!” she looks over at Dean. “Can I have PB an' J?” she asks plaintively.

“No, eat what I made,” Dean tells her, “Cut the hamburger up into small pieces if it's too big for your mouth.”

“Don't wanna,” she folds her arms over her chest. 

“You want me to cut it up for you?”

“No, I don't wanna eat it! I want PB an' J!” 

Dean leans back in his chair. “Well, I guess if you don't eat your dinner, you won't get dessert.”

Her eyebrows go up. “Dessert?”

“Yeah, I got chocolate chip cookies like you asked...and I also got pie. You like pie?” 

“What kind?”

“How do you feel about apple?” 

She pauses a moment, looking at him. Then she pushes her plate towards him. “Cut my burger up, please.” 

He chuckles, and picks up a knife. He takes the patty off of the bun and slices it up into bite-sized pieces, and then slides the plate back in front of y/n. 

“Thanks,” she beams at him, and then pops a piece of burger in her mouth. She eats all of her french fries, and most of the burger. Then she looks over at Dean. “I'm done,” she announces. 

“You gonna eat some of the bun?” Dean asks. 

She shakes her head. 

“At least finish the meat,” he tells her. 

“But I'm fullll,” her voice is not quite a whine. 

“Well, if you're full, then you can't eat any pie, am I right?” 

“No, I'm full of dinner, not of dessert!” y/n tilts her head to the side and smiles charmingly. “I got room in my tummy for dessert!”

Sam looks at her incredulously. “You can't be full of dinner and then have room for--”

“Let it go, Sam,” Dean chuckles and shakes his head. He leans towards y/n. “You can have dessert this time, but next time, you have to eat more dinner. Got it?” 

She looks abashed. “Yes sir,” she says obediently.

He stands up. “You don't have to say sir,” he picks up her plate and his, taking them over to the counter. 

Dean gets out the pie and serves three slices onto dessert plates, bringing them over to the table. He watches as y/n tucks in. “Mmm, this is yummy!” she enthuses. 

Sam shakes his head. “I think we've found someone who likes pie almost as much as you, Dean.” 

 

 

The ending credits of 'The Little Mermaid' are scrolling on the television screen when y/n yawns. She's snuggled up against Dean's side with the teddy bear once again clutched in her arm. He looks down at her. “I guess it's time for some people to go to bed.”

She rubs her eye with a fist. “Not me!” she chirps.

“Yeah, it's getting late for kiddos. You should get to bed.” 

She sits forward, but hesitates. Dean sees her glance at him. “What's up?” he asks. 

Her finger is back at the corner of her mouth. “Would you-- would you go with me? I don't—I'm scared.” 

“All right, c'mon,” Dean walks y/n to her bedroom. She walks over to her bed and sets the teddy bear down on the pillow, then begins to unbutton her flannel.

She turns to Dean. “Help,” she says plaintively, “I can't do the buttons.” 

Dean walks over and unbuttons her flannel. She pulls it off and tosses it on the floor, then starts to pull her t-shirt off. Her arms gets stuck and she twists her torso, making a grumbling noise.

“Hold on,” Dean grabs at the shirt and pulls it over her head. He feels a little embarrassed-- they've seen each other in various states of undress before, but not like this. He wonders if y/n would feel embarrassed. 

She is looking down at her chest. “What—what's this?” she yanks on one of her bra straps and then grabs her breasts. “Why I got these?” she frowns. 

Dean bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn't laugh. He didn't think that having to explain the de-aging spell was going to go like this! “Well, uh, you—you've been hit with a de-aging spell.”

She puts her hands down and looks up at him, her frown deepening. “What's that?” 

“You—you're actually an adult. You just think you're a kid.”

“No I'm not!” she stomps her foot, “I am so a kid! I'm six years old now, an' I'm gonna go to school later!” she lifts her chin and folds her arms over her chest. 

“Look, you, uh--” Dean pauses, uncertain of how to explain things, “You have a grown-up body because that's what you really are--”

“No I'm NOT!” she shrieks, and stomps her foot again. “Stop saying that!” 

Dean sighs. “Well then how do you explain it? How do you explain-- this?” he gestures at her chest. 

She looks down at her bra again. “I dunno,” she says sulkily, “Maybe someone made my body get all big.” 

“Okay, well, let's go with that then. Sam and I are going to try and help you—get back to your body, all right?” 

“You are? And then, will you 'dopt me?” she blinks up at him guilelessly.

“Uh, well, let's see how it goes.”

“Okay,” she pulls on the bra strap again, “I don't wanna wear this, it's uncomf-able.” 

“Turn around and I'll take it off,” Dean tells her, and she turns. He unhooks the bra, and she pulls it off of her shoulders and drops it on the floor as well. “Where's my jammies?” she asks.

“Oh, well--” Dean studiously avoids looking at her and walks over to the bureau. “You usually like wearing t-shirts--” he opens a drawer and pulls out of of his band shirts, this one has “Kansas” emblazoned across the front.

“Don't like that,” she steps next to him and rifles through the drawer. She pulls out a white piece of fabric and shakes it out. It's a nightgown, white cotton with little pink and purple flowers all over it, and lace on the collar and ruffled hem.

“I don't think I've ever seen that,” Dean says, more to himself.

“I like it!” she grins, and sets it on the dresser. She unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Dean averts his eyes as she picks up the nightgown and pulls it over her head. He never thought y/n would feel comfortable standing in front of him almost naked, but this is a very different circumstance. 

“Do I got a toothbrush?” she asks.

“Follow me,” he motions to her, and they walk to the bathroom together. She puts too much toothpaste on her brush, and Dean is reminded of how he used to have to put toothpaste on Sam's brush when he was small. 

Once she has brushed and rinsed, she looks at him. “I gotta go potty. You wait for me?” 

“Uh, sure.”

They walk back to the bedroom once she is finished in the bathroom.

“Hey, you want to pick up all your clothes?” he asks, walking over to the bed.

“Nope,” she says brightly, hopping onto the bed. She picks up the teddy bear and climbs under the covers.

“You shouldn't leave your clothes all over the floor,” he admonishes.

“You can do it, I don't know where they go!” 

Dean looks at her. “All right, I'll pick them up this once,” he says, leaning over to grab her clothes off the floor. He walks over to the hamper that is next to the dresser. “This is where the dirty clothes go, from now on I expect you to put your clothes in here.”

“'Kay,” she yawns as he walks over to the bed. 

He leans down and starts to pull the covers up. “Well, good--”

She takes ahold of his arm. “Stay with me, please?” she begs. Suddenly her eyes are full of tears.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

She looks up at him, her chin wobbling. “I—I--I muh-miss my mommy an' daddy!” she wails, and the tears start to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. 

“Ohh,” Dean sits down on the bed and pulls her to his chest, hugging her and patting her back as she sobs. When she has calmed, he hands her a tissue from the box on her bedside table. 

“Let's get you settled,” he says.

“Don't leave yet!” she pleads, grabbing his arm again.

“All right, look, how about we read some of the books I got? I'll be right back,” he stands up and goes to the kitchen to get the stack of books. He sets them down on the floor next to the bed. 

Dean sits with his back propped against the headboard, and puts his arm around y/n. She holds one side of the book and he holds the other. He reads a story about a girl mouse who wants to be a ballerina. Then he reads a Dr. Seuss book. He leans over to pick another book off the pile. “One more, kiddo, and then you need to get some sleep.” 

He reads a book that he remembers reading to Sam, hell, he remembers his mom reading it to him- Blueberries for Sal, about a kid picking blueberries who meets up with a baby bear. 

“All right,” he places the book back on the pile, “Time for sleep.” 

She looks up at him with pleading eyes. “I—I'm scared, I don't wanna be in here all by myself! Stay with me, 'til I fall asleep, pleeeeease?” she wheedles.

Dean sighs. “All right,” he agrees. She lays down, and he pulls the covers up. 

“Will you rub my head?” she asks shyly. 

“What do you mean?”

“My mommy used to do it like this,” she runs her fingers through her hair.

“Okay, put your head down and close your eyes,” he tells her. He runs his fingers through her hair again and again, smoothing it back from her face. Eventually her breathing slows and deepens, and she is asleep.

Dean stands up and stretches, feeling his back pop. He's forgotten how tiring it can be, taking care of a young kid who needs a lot of attention. Hopefully she calms down some tomorrow.

He walks back out to the library, and finds Sam with the cauldron all spread out on a table. He's taking photos with his phone, and there are small piles of detritus on the table.

Sam looks at him. “Where have you been?”

“Putting y/n to bed. What, she was scared!” he retorts in response to Sam's look. “She wanted me to stay with her until she was asleep. I remember someone else being like that whenever we were in a new place, Sammy,” he smirks.

Sam scoffs. “I found mugwort, and I think this might be a branch of rosemary, but I'm not 100 percent positive,” he tells Dean. “I'd really like to go back and find the grimoire that was used to make this spell.” 

“I'd really like a beer or three,” Dean grabs himself a beer and settles in front of the t.v. for a couple of hours.

 

Dean is deep asleep in his bed, in the middle of the night, when a loud cry wakes him. What the hell, it sounds like there's a kid crying in the bunker? Dean raises his head groggily.

“Mommyyyyyyyy! Daddyyyyyyyy! Heeeeeeeelp!”


End file.
